A Little Promise
by MarianeHeart
Summary: The survey corp spends the night at an abandoned village. Armin was about to sleep but decides to get up as he saw Krista separating from the troop's camp. ArminxKrista


The corps were finally in an abandoned village, safe and secured. It was an untapped territory that it seems like the titans never existed. Everyone was asked to settle for the night but nobody took off their gears and 3D maneuver just in case.

Each troop chose to stay under one roof. Most of them were now asleep, except for Armin. He waited for a chance to browse through a little pocket book he snatched in the city library before they left the wall. It was a little diary of a merchant who has traveled the world prior to the attack of the titans.

As he read about high mountains and those covered with ice, his dream of traveling the the outside world with his friends revived. He was already outside the wall, technically still at wall Maria. Nevertheless, succeeding this mission may be the key to finally seeing the whole world.

As he was about to keep the book in his bag, he saw Krista through the window sill almost lifeless. He jumped out of bed wondering why she could still be up this late.

He quietly followed her, leading him to the small fire the troops have made. There he saw Krista sitting, gazing at the embers in deep thought.

"Krista, you should save your strength for tomorrow. We're only halfway through our destination" he said.

Krista got startled and as she turned, her dough eyes brightened at Armin.

"Only for a while… I can't get myself to sleep after what happened today" she said sadly looking back at the fire.

Armin sat a few feet from her. He could understand her worries knowing the casualties over their battle with the female titan. It was unbearable seeing some of the best soldiers die in combat.

Armin glanced at Krista. He knew very well she's recalling the deaths they have witnessed today. Her eyes felt lost, mustering all the grief for their loss.

"Do you like fire?" said Armin thoughtlessly just to cut Krista's train of thought. He was trying to force a conversation and he did not exactly know the right words to say.

"Not really…" she answered a little surprised with the sudden question. "But this one in particular makes me remember dancing around the fire with the townspeople during festivities. Do you also do that in your hometown?"

"At times they do… but I don't join them. Most of the people my age ridiculed me so I spend most of my nights in the study room, reading about the outside world" said Armin.

"Have you been to the outside world?" Krista asked with much interest.

"No, I haven't, but someday I will" Armin answered. "Did you know, that in the outside world, there is a land full of sand and..."

Armin continued to talk about his recent reads from the little book. After a while he realized he was getting ahead of himself again, which is the usual case why people do not even bother talking to him.

"Sorry..." he said. "I may have made you lose your interest with this subject"

He looked back at Krista whose face was filled with amusement with what she's heard. She warmly smiled at Armin making his heart flutter for a moment.

"I can see you're passionate about this" she answered with a hint of amazement. "I have never seen anyone else dream more than having to survive this mission… It's almost as if you're confident we'll succeed"

"It's one thing that keeps me and my friends alive" said Armin hopeful.

"It would surely be nice to see all of those things you've talked about" said Krista a little down. "Ever since I left home, I never thought about what I would like to do when this is all over…"

They were silent for a while. This is a new side of Krista Armin never knew about, and it was ironic for him, that even someone who brings relief with her mere presence, can also feel this empty.

"When we get through all this, and once humanity has earned its place again in this world, would you like to go out and see everything beyond the walls?" he asked all flushed.

Krista gazed at him for a while almost unable to answer, then her face beamed at him.

"I'd love that. Will you promise to take me?" she said raising a pinky.

Armin pinky swore saying "I promise… Let's do our best to make that happen"

Krista nodded and they both smiled at each other as they watched the fire glow along with their little promise.


End file.
